


Overwatch Smut Compilation

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut, prompts, smut prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Chapters of Overwatch Smut Stories with little plot and many different pairings based on NSFW Prompts... because I want a place to put them all. May never end. Pairings and characters will be updated as the story updates. Hope you enjoy any of the stories listed in this--





	1. Mistress, Please [Moira/Mercy]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt post: https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts

“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” Moira’s words spoke true. And although Angela’s outward expression would give off the impression she was afraid – surrendering as she lowered her head and muttered out a small apology – her arousal was only growing. It took all her willpower not to shuffle, feeling her juices leak onto her panties.

“Hmm… better. Come, Angel. We only have a few more stops to make,” she said, carrying on her way around the building, back to the public eyes of the people. Angela nodded her head, not saying a word. _Yes, Mistress_ , she thought. She knew better however. A few stops could mean an hour to four – and for Moira, it would most likely mean the latter.

Angela bit her lip to hold back a whine as time ticked by. She tried to distract herself with the scenery around her, but it was hard not to feel the throbbing below. As soon as she thought it had faded, it would spike back from something so miniature – a single word, a single, innocent touch, or a thought.

When they made their way down the street to her house, Angela thought she couldn’t take it anymore. Her legs shook, hands fiddling together behind her back to keep herself from touching even the _slightest_ amount. She felt close to sobbing, but she held on – for her own sake, and for Moira’s. She’d agreed to this, and if she held on for just a few seconds, she would get her reward.

For Angela, when they finally stopped at the door, every second spent outside felt like an eternity. Moira reaching for her keys, unlocking the door and shuffling inside. Angela followed suit, certain if she went any faster she would end up collapsing to the ground. It _hurt_ so much, and yet, Angela loved it more than ever.

Angela bit her lip so hard it almost bled, watching with earnest as Moira locked the door behind her, and placed her bag down on the table. Eyeing poor Angela, she let out a smirk, something that made it no easier to keep herself under control.

Then, it eased into a smile, and Moira made her way closer. She caressed her shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck as her fingers inched their way across her arm. “Angela, you did so well for me today. Would you like your reward? Would you want me to touch you? Do you want to feel my tongue?”

Angela couldn’t help the whimper, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She nodded but said no words – an act of fear from feeling she would mess everything.

“Come, Angela, speak for me. It is alright, _a stór_.”

_My Dear_.

“Please, Mistress. I want to you to touch me. I want to feel your tongue. _Please_ , I want to feel your love…” A hand stroked her hair, and Angela realised she was crying, but forced the tears to stop flowing as she looked into Moira’s eyes pleadingly.

“There, there… of course.” One hand slid down, reaching through her skirt easily. Angela’s breath hitched – she was hardly sure she was ready, but she longed it so much…

As it turns out, she wasn’t ready. Her moan was high-pitched – almost a scream – as she felt the touch that pressed against her aching clit – and over her panties, too! She took a few breaths, settling down from the sudden pleasure after so long without contact. Moira said nothing, continuing to stroke her hair for now. She gently moved her finger in circles, and Angela let loud, eager moans fall freely. She kept her hands by her side, gripping her long sleeves with her hands. Only her Mistress could touch her – that was what she had been taught.

Thankfully, Angela had no objections. Moira’s soft touches carried on, but quickly became faster as Angela got used to the feeling again after so long. Her hips thrusted forward for more contact, her eyes shut as she arched her back.

Angela took the risk. “Mistress, _please_. Please, can I feel your tongue?”

“Such good manners today,” Moira praised – and Angela thought, she must’ve understood all too well the suffering she had gone through to bring anymore upon her now. And four hours was almost pushing it – thankfully, Moira was not the type to take it too far. Angela had a safe word, but so far, she’d never had to use it once.

Angela moaned breathlessly as Moira slid down to her knees, hands resting on her hips. She reached to pull down her skirt, followed by her panties, and Angela could feel her juices sliding down her leg. She was so close…

“Ah! Mistress!” Angela cried at the contact, when finally – _finally_ – her tongue met with her swollen, throbbing clit and began to suck. She squirmed eagerly, but kept her thrusting to a minimum, focusing on the sensations as it were. Occasionally, Moira’s hand would slide up her side and back down, sending shivers through her spine.

Angela tried and failed to keep herself composed. She dug her hands into her hair, arching her back eagerly. Her legs shook as Moira’s tongue dug deep into her pussy, reaching every sensitive spot she knew all too well by now.

Her orgasm was approaching, and by far, it was the most rewarding anticipation Angela had ever experienced. Her words were jumbled in with moans – ‘please’ and ‘mistress’ most common. She must have said Moira’s name at one point, but it was hard for even her to tell. However, she had to warn her. She was a good Angel, after all. She didn’t want to surprise her Mistress.

“Mistress, I’m close… Mistress, please,” Angela whined, tears forming in her eyes as the pressure built. She could _feel_ it… it was so _close_ …

Angela came with a cry. She could feel her juices spilling down her legs, sure most had snuck it’s way into Moira’s mouth, and down her throat. She let out a soft breath, composing herself yet again as she shakily wiped away her tears. “Mistress… Mistress, th—”

Angela’s words were cut short as Moira pressed a finger to her own mouth, then held out her arms. As if her tears hadn’t been worse enough already.

Angela fell to her knees, accepting the embrace instantly as she sobbed. “Moira… Moira. Thank you _so_ much. I loved it all, I promise. And you – I love you so much…”

Moira’s gentle hand stroked her hair again, and she smiled softly. “I love you too, Angela. Come on, we must get cleaned up, and then you should rest. You did so well, today. I wasn’t quite sure if you could hold on.”

“Anything for you, Moira,” Angela spoke softly, looking into her eyes. They shared a gentle kiss – the one thing she looked forward to the most – before rising to their feet, Moira supporting Angela on the way to the bathroom.


	2. Fucking Slut [Moira/Gabe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: How I imagine Moira topping VS Chapter 2: How I imagine Moira bottoming

“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly,” Moira spoke fiercely, practically glaring into Gabe’s eyes. They’d only made this far because she had been pushing, and she was getting sick of it. What did she have to do to get fucked already?

Moira was ready – she’d _been_ ready for what felt like forever. Now, she was just frustrated.

“What do you want me to do?” Moira leaned closer, Gabe lowering his eyes to the ground. “Beg? Is that it? Because I’m pretty sure you’re ready, too. Don’t you want this?”

Moira wished begging would do the trick, but she doubted that Gabe would fall for that with how stern he was being now. She had to get him to take her first.

“Moira, we don’t have time for this now. We have somewhere to _be_ ,” Gabe spoke firmly.

Moira blinked before letting out a growl. “Fuck, Gabe, we’re already too deep in this already! To hell with the consequences – you’ve started this, and you’re going to finish it. Now _fuck me_.”

Moira let out an uncharacteristic yelp as she was pressed back against the wall, hands held back firmly with Gabe’s own, strong grasp – she could easily get out, but let herself be subdued for the fun of it.

“Fine, you want me to fuck you? By the time I’m done, you won’t be able to walk for an entire _week_. Is that what you want?” Gabe spoke menacingly, but it only turned Moira on even more.

“If that is what it takes,” Moira teased, sliding a hand along his back. He let out another growl, and furiously grasped at her pants, pulling them down to her knees. His own followed quickly, and Moira – eager from the beginning – cared not of the lack of warning as he pressed closer to her, thrusting into her entrance.

Moira let out a gasp, but quickly fell into the rhythm – her moans were covered as she bit her tongue, seething through her lips at first, before falling out every time she needed to take a breath. Her hips moved eagerly in time with him, eager for more of his cock to fill her and press harshly against her walls.

Gabe wasn’t holding back much, either. He pushed furiously, hands in fists on the wall, but there was nothing that could stop him from enjoying it – almost too much. He groaned with the contact, throbbing inside of her walls with every thrust.

“ _Fuck_ , Gabe. _Yes_ ,” Moira cried, her hand flying to her clit – she rubbed furiously for a few seconds but was surprised when her hand was battered away and replaced with one rough, familiar thumb. She had little moments to smirk, quickly forgetting everything to replace it with the pleasure. She could feel her walls tightening, pressure building up inside to desperately reach the end.

Listening to his grunts and groans gave Moira the impression he was close too. “Gh- Gabe. Come inside…Please— fuck,” she practically begged, her hands clinging harshly to his back as he continued to thrust. Her legs shook, the feeling only providing more excitement as she could feel her orgasm nearing, her clit throbbing in response, and her walls pulsing. “Fill me- Gabe, _fill me_.”

Gabe seemed silent at first, but something seemed to snap inside him – an understanding, or a small window of opportunity. “You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you, Moira? Look at you. Shouting and moaning for me to fill your pussy.” He thrust harder, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge, but caring very little even as he couldn’t hide his groans. With a few more thrusts, he came inside, filling her pussy and dripping his cum down her legs and onto the ground.

“Come on, slut.” Reaper dug his fingers inside, continuing to rub furiously at her clit. “Fucking cum already. I don’t have all day.”

Moira cried out in pleasure, and at that, her orgasm reached – she arched her back as he juices sprayed out, covering his chest and ground and dripping all over his fingers. Moira cared not for what she said or how she acted. So, she was a slut. If this was being a slut, she fucking loved it.

As Moira breathed out her orgasm, Gabe lifted his drenched fingers and held them to her mouth. “Suck, you little slut. Suck up your own juices. Go on.”

Moira did as commanded, opening her mouth and taking his fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking every inch of her cum off. Gabe relished in the sight, a smirk forming along with a frown till he pulled them out harshly. “Better. Now go get yourself cleaned up. And next time you want to fuck, _I’m_ in charge. Got it?”

Moira nodded – she felt pathetic, but that was what turned her on in the first place. To feel degraded and worthless beneath someone. She knew Gabe didn’t mean it – she wouldn’t be here, otherwise – but Moira didn’t care much about that, either.

Moira gathered her clothes after he left, grabbed her towel, and made her way to the showers. If this was the kind of behavior she would expect? Moira wasn’t sure how long she could wait.


End file.
